Don't Miss Your Life
by OncerSwarekJateHudsonGscout22
Summary: Finn Hudson has a successful life as as business man to his father's company a somewhat exhausting demanding job which requires him to be away a lot. One day he gets the chance to realize just how his job isn't as important as missing on his own life.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't miss your life.**

**"Don't let such precious moments pass. We all know time goes way too fast. Hold on tight 'cause it don't happen twice" Phill Vassair **

**Finn Hudson has a successful life as as business man to his father's company a somewhat exhausting demanding job which requires him to be away a lot. One day he gets the chance to realize his job isn't as important as missing on his own life.**

**I adore the song by Phil Vassar and I thought I'd write a short fic, maybe not more than 5 chapters. I don't know if I will expand it. I do hope you enjoy!**

**There's some of the kids from various of my fics but this is an independent story from the others even though the background is similar. For example Cory but you don't need to read my other ones to understand it. **

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter 1: One**

Finn Hudson looked down at his watch as he waited for his flight to be called, apparently it had been delayed. Again. He could swear the world didn't want him to get to Los Angeles in time. He'd had a similar experience just a few weeks ago. Suddenly his phone buzzed in his pocket.

"Hello there beautiful." He said with an evident slime.

"Hi. How did you know it was me?"

"I have my ways." Finn said sweetly. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Did you arrive to Los Angeles already?"

"No, my flight was delayed. I've been siting here for about an hour now." He could listen to her scuff on the side.

"Baby, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I was trying to kill off some soldiers or something on my phone . I've just realized I pretty much suck." He breathed out, the rush of people coming and going had quieted down for a moment. Finn heard a thud behind him but quickly realized it had come from her end as well. "Rachel? Everything okay?"

"Yes. It's just the kids watching a movie with Kurt."

"Is he watching Lawrence of Arabia again?"

"How did you know?" She heard laughter behind her.

"Is that Dad? Can I talk to him now?"

"Rachel! A little help here!" Finn heard Kurt shriek.

"Babe, I'll be right back, here's Cory."

"Hey Dad."

Finn smiled widely. "Hey buddy, how's it going? Are you helping mom with the babies?"

"Yes, yes he's been very helpful." Finn heard the voice of Rachel's best friend chipping in. "When are you coming back?" His son asked clearly trying to avoid having Kurt taking the phone from him.

"Soon bud, it's just a couple of days, no biggie okay?" Finn knew he couldn't fool his kid so he heard him scuff.

"You always say that and then something comes up." Cory said.

"I... I don't, not all the time anyways."

"You're such a bad liar dad." Cory sighed on the other line. "Listen I've got to go, diner is almost ready..."

"Yeah well, who's the one telling lies?" Finn tried to sound cool.

"I'll record Matt's game for you okay?"

"That'd be great bud, thanks."

"Don't mention it." Cory said sadly. "I really have to go now, mom's coming back."

"Alright Cor, take care, I'll talk to you soon... I love you."

"Love you too."

There was a moment of silence on the line. "I'm back." Rachel chipped in. "Miss me?"

Finn's mouth crooked. "Always do, specially at night, hotels somehow seem extremely cold,"

"Really?" Rachel said huskily. "You don't say? Maybe next time I should slip into your bag...just to make sure you're warm enough." Finn chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure you'd fit Rach, but then who would take care of the kids. Kurt and Santana are a liability." Rachel's smile almost crept into his phone. "Although I'd love to have you all for myself."

"So you can have your way with me?" She told him innocently.

"Maybe..." Finn whispered.

He heard another thud coming from Rachel's line. Silence, "baby, I have to go.."

Face falling Finn adjusted his jacket. "Right, duty calls."

"It does." She said slowly, "and there's only you to blame for that."

He frowned. "I don't think you got anatomy class right missy, I didn't make those kids alone." He swore he could picture her blush and roll her eyes at the same time.

"We'll have a serious telk about that when we see each other Finn Hudson." He froze. "I really do have to take care of this baby, just call me to let me know what's happening okay? You know I worry too much." Finn laughed softly.

"That you do, I'll see you soon babe,love you"

"I do too." And then she hung up. Finn let go of the phone and moved his fingers trough his hair. Letting go of long sigh,

"Aren't you too young to be doing that?" He heard a voice say. He had not noticed the man next to him.

"I'm sorry?" Finn frowned.

"You look beyond exhausted for your age kid, although I suppose that's part of life nowadays, always worried, always in a hurry." Finn smiled.

"I guess you're right." Finn said politely taking his hand out of his pocket, "Finn Hudson."

"Richard Stone," the man said shaking his hand. "Where are you off to Finn?"

"Los Angeles." Finn smiled tiredly.

"Ah yes, entertainment capital, are you in the business or something?"

"Not really," He admitted. "Although sports it's my thing, I kind of run my dads company,"

The man stared at him for a moment. "So you are in the business, or you inherited it anyways." Finn laughed.

"I guess that's true. I used to play football but now I spend my life at the sidelines." There was some bitterness in his voice.

"What happened?" the man asked kindly and truly curious. "If I may ask."

Finn leaned forward to face the man. "College. I was out to be quite promising, or so the coaches said, until I got knocked down on my second year. Busted my knee." The man smiled kindly. "So that's that, my wife never did like me playing either way so I guess she was happy for a while until I got into business with my old man. She didn't like that much either." Finn chuckled shyly.

"The wife has the last word huh?" Richard mocked. "Yes, I relate kid. Trust me. I've got a wife, 5 kids and seven grand-kids, so... Yes, they say they don't mean to call the shots, and then subtly, they somehow, do run the show... but eventually you'll be grateful for all the does."

"To be honest, I already am.. I mean she does everything...it's crazy, but yes they love to be the boss...specially Rachel, she likes to call the shots for sure."

"Right. So how long have you been married?"

"It'll be nine years this summer." Finn said rolling his wedding band softly with his finger. Richard's face transformed.

"Where you two in diapers or something?" the man asked with a fun sight to his voice. Then Finn explained a bit of his history with Rachel and becoming parents at a very young age. "That's quite the story kid. I know now why she loves theater so much. She seems to have quite a play right there herself in real life."

* * *

Finn dropped his bag on the bed tiredly. His flight had been canceled until the next day. He'd barely make it to his meeting if the plane did take off in time. He sat on the bed to get out of his clothes. His phone buzzed with a text from Rachel wishing him goodnight and remind him to call her before he got on the plane. He had barely moved his phone to the nightstand after setting up his alarm, when his eyes closed slowly, drifting to sleep.

* * *

**so guys! What did you think? I really do hope you like it and you should listen to the song.. it's so great... I'll be on exams this whole week so I won't have time to update any of my stories soon and I apologize for that.. but I do hope you enjoy this! Thank you for reading! please review if you can :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't miss your life.**

**"Don't let such precious moments pass. We all know time goes way too fast. Hold on tight 'cause it don't happen twice" Phill Vassair **

**Finn Hudson has a successful life as as business man to his father's company a somewhat exhausting demanding job which requires him to be away a lot. One day he gets the chance to realize his job isn't as important as missing on his own life.**

**I adore the song by Phil Vassar and I thought I'd write a short fic, maybe not more than 5 chapters. I don't know if I will expand it. I do hope you enjoy!**

**There's some of the kids from various of my fics but this is an independent story from the others even though the background is similar. For example Cory but you don't need to read my other ones to understand it. **

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter 2**

He cursed under his breath when the alarm didn't go off in time. He'd swore he had made sure he wouldn't miss his flight. His dad had called him to make sure everything was right on schedule. He had called him just as the airplane door closed on his back.

"Well, what are the chances?" A familiar voice said on the side.

"Richard."

"Hello Finn." The man said kindly. Finn took his seat, making sure his belt was secure. "Small world?"

"I guess." He smiled kindly, texting something on his phone before the flight attendant came to tell him off. "Rachel."

"I see." Richard said. "She just checking up on you?"

"She worries a lot. Plus it's my kid's hockey game later tonight so she said she won't be on for a while, they are going for pizza after" Richard looked at him curiously as if he had had an Epiphany of some sort.

"New York Pizza, the best there is." Finn chuckled.

"Indeed."

"Sorry you're missing it," he said kindly. "LA isn't that bad on its pizza either." They remained quiet for a moment before the plane took off. Finn really didn't want to be rude to the old man but he really didn't want to screw on this meeting so he got on his computer quickly, somewhat typing furiously.

"Those your kids?" Richard's voice pierced his ears for a moment as the computers wallpaper came on. It was a picture of The Hudson family in Central Park, Finn had his arms around Rachel as a small boy sat tall on his shoulders, Rachel held a baby in her arms while to other boys were on either side of Finn and Rachel. "Quite the family you've got there." Finn then explained the picture as a smile crept on his lips. The boy on his shoulders was Jack, and the baby's name was Hannah, the only girl of the brood and latest addition, Matty was the hockey star and Cory, who was almost as tall as Rachel was his eldest.

"You didn't waste any time did you?" Finn laughed. "Kid, I have to tell you, it's like staring at myself in the mirror 30 years ago." Finn turned his face to listen.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I to married young although it was somewhat normal for people to do that in my time, a lot has changed since then." Finn instantly thought of Kurt and Blaine. "But I did have to work to support my family, I couldn't afford to slack, you know?" Finn nodded. "For you it's hockey, for me it was baseball. I don't know how many games I missed and kicked myself over it later," a flash of his son's disappointed face made Finn look away. "I missed recitals and games, PTA meetings, all because I had to work."

"Someone has to, right?" Finn tried to make himself feel better by saying he was giving them a better future, then he thought about Christopher and how his dedication to work had taken a toll on his relationship with Carole, he didn't want to think of reaching those levels of crazy with Rachel, they had both had it rough starting in New York, not even being together when she had become pregnant with Cory because Rachel had plans, to make it big and he didn't. He remembered countless conversations with his dad about the Army and football and how if he really wanted he could make a name for himself either way, Finn had said the Army had a good ring to it and went on to screw that one, discharged and obviously a total failure in his dads eyes, he did get into college after taking a year off post school in which he had broken up with Rachel and she went on to her dreams until he had knocked her up, moving to the city had not being Finn's choice, he was clearly intimidated by the implications of it all, but he had learned a lot on the year without Rachel, he'd grown up and so they decided to raise a child together. It was tough taking care of a kid and stuff but he had made it work, even with Cory's disease, Plus Finn had finally discovered what he wanted to do. Teaching was something he was passionate about and it came easy to him, of course that wasn't what he was doing right now, but he hoped to go back to it eventually, when he didn't have so many expenses.

He really had not had a choice after school to not help out his dad even though he was teaching, so when Christopher finally decided he wanted to take less responsibility on the company, Finn had taken over.

"Yes, but a teacher? What are you doing here kid?"

"Taking care of my family, making it count." Finn said bluntly.

"By not being yourself? That's a high price to pay." Yes it was. For him and Rachel. God bless her soul, his relentless diva had had her run of success, oddly enough it came pretty fast for her, her dream role had happened for her and he had been there every step of the way. Until neither of them could do it anymore, and Rachel decided to step back, somehow he thought that wouldn't have been possible for his wife, but he later found out he had been wrong about a lot of things, including this job. And still, here was, on a Saturday. On a plane, his meeting awaiting.

"May I be blunt?" Richard asked. "It seems to me that you're the kind of person who gives himself unconditionally to whatever you do... And I admire that, but Finn, is this what you want your story to be? Trust me, If I had had someone telling me to look back on my life, I would have listen to them."

Finn had been thinking about Richard's words all day, somehow zooming in and out during his meeting. It had gone great but Finn had this feeling clutching onto his chest. He felt guilty and worried. He wondered then how Rachel was feeling, having given it all up, her out of all people to be able to raise his children, sure, she'd grown up and she always said she had loved having a family with him... But was it really that if he was out most of the time? And was she really happy just being a mom?

* * *

**So what did you think of chapter two? We had an insight of how Finn and Rachel's life is like, so what's Finn going to do? Just wanted to clarify that Christopher is actually Alive here!**

**Please review if you can and thank you for reading! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

** Don't Miss Your Life**

**"Don't let such precious moments pass. We all know time goes way too fast. Hold on tight 'cause it don't happen twice**

**Don't miss your life." Finn Hudson has a successful life as as business man to his father's company a somewhat exhausting demanding job which requires him to be away a lot. One day he gets the chance to realize his job isn't as important as missing on his own life. **

**I adore the song by Phill Vassar and I thought I'd write a small fic I don't know if I will expand it. I do hope you enjoy! **

**I own nothing. **

**Chapter 3**

His head was spinning. A million thoughts going trough his mind. He didn't want to be that kind of absent father. Chris had tried his best to be there for him since childhood but it wasn't until his teen years that Finn really felt it wasn't just him and Carole. Sure, he'd be given expensive gifs, it was good money. But at what cost? Precious time with his children? With his wife? He was young, yes and he'd been forced to grow up pretty fast, but if his meeting with Richard had taught him anything it was that, no matter how much money he made, his kids wouldn't remember the fancy vacations or the awesome toys, they would remember him cheering them on or be there to pick them up when they fell. Holding them as they cried, And Rachel. God, he hated not being able to hold her close at night. To feel the warmth of her body against his in the early morning or the way she smiled when he kissed her good morning.

"Give me a call if you are ever in New York again." Finn had told Richard. "I'll make sure to invite you over for dinner."

"What are you going to do now kid?" Richard asked honestly over the phone.

"I don't know." Finn admitted. "Is it wrong I don't want this life anymore? That I just want to be home right now?"

"There's nothing wrong with you following your heart Finn, money, jobs, they come and go. The kids, they just tend to go." Finn sensed the sadness in the man's voice. "It was a pleasure to meet you Finn."

"You have no idea man." Finn said honestly. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it kid. Just go ahead and make the most of it, for both of us?" Finn chuckled.

* * *

"Are you ready Matt?" Rachel held on to the baby in her arms as she helped Matt into his uniform. The little boy gave her a weak smile.

"Did daddy call?"

Rachel bit her lip. "Not yet baby, I'm sure it won't me long now though..."

"Okay" Matty sighed. He never did call.

While in the sidelines, Rachel was joined by her other children and closest friends, Matt already joined his teammates for the game and Finn still had not called, his Phone going straight to voice mail.

"I'm sure he'll call eventually." Kurt said reassuringly.

"He never not calls Kurt." Rachel said worriedly. Cory sat next to his mom shooting her a sympathetic look.

* * *

Finn moved amongst the crowd, trying to get lost. He spotted the small group of children as they were about to go into the rink. His child, ruffled hair and all, had a sad but determined look.

The game went as best as it could go. There was something quite charming about watching children play. Finn couldn't help but to glance over at where Rachel and the others were, making sure he was concealed from their eyes.

Matt was at the far end of the bench when the game ended and Rachel had not yet made an appearance, so Finn moved quickly trough the mass crowd.

"Mind if I sit here?" He said quietly standing behind Rachel.

"What..." She spun around being met by her husband's chest.

"Hey babe..."

"But I thought..." Rachel's arms reached for his neck puling him close as their lips met "What are you doing here! I thought you were staying until Monday!"

"It's a very long story.." Finn admitted courtly.

"Dad!" The rest of the party became aware of his presence. "Why are you here?"

"I'm glad to see you too Cory." Finn mused throwing an arm around the boy.

"What does daddy dear think about you ditching his precious new players?" Santana smirked hugging him as well.

"Up! Daddy,up!" A small body clanged into Finn's leg. He rescued the little boy up from the people going down to meet up with the kids. Finn swiftly held baby Hannah and Jack in his arms as Rachel, Kurt and Blaine followed suit.

"Surprised?" Finn whispered to Rachel.

"Yes, baby I am so happy that you are here but, where's this coming from? Did something happen?" Ah Rachel, always worrying.

"Lets just say dad wont be too happy about me resigning.. Do you think I could get my old job back?"

"Finn, you're seriously scaring me."

"Did someone slip something into your morning juice Frankenteen?"

"You could sue for that you know?" Kurt added in.

"Would you all be quiet about it already? I will explain everything later, I just needed to be here for Matt and that's what I did, can we not act like it's such a bad thing me being here?"

* * *

Matt sat there on the bench swinging his legs as he let out a deep breath. He wondered if his dad would call him when they went out for pizza later tonight.

He looked around, not really focusing on the people, then a pair of amber eyes caught his attention, attached to them were a pair of half moon glasses he had remembered to have attempted breaking more than once.

He broke into a run, his small legs pulling him down because of the heavy gear he was wearing. Finn smiled widely as he handed the baby to Rachel and placed Jack on the ground, he crouched down, ready to welcome Matt into his arms. "Daddy!"

"Hey buddy." Finn said into the boy's messy hair. "You were awesome today."

"You saw it all?" Matt said curiously. Finn nodded.

"Mamma, was I really awesome?" Rachel's smile widened.

"You were baby."

Matt smiled and buried his face in the crook of Finn's neck.

"I love you daddy."

* * *

"So are you going to tell me what this is all about?" Rachel asked as they got ready for bed that night.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Rachel frowned.

"Did you have a fight with your dad?"

"I did not, I just... Life's too short, you know? I thought, why not make the most of it while the kids are still young enough to actually like me." Rachel nodded but she was insecure about his words. "I'm not dying Rachel." He said after a short pause.

"I know that! Don't even joke about that! I'm not old enough to be a widow!" She threw herself against him making him fall on the bed. "Or a single mother!"

"Rach, relax... Everything is fine!" He crooked a smile. Rachel's chin rested on his chest. He caressed her cheek with his thumb. "I've missed you." He kissed her softly.

"You have no idea Hudson.."

"I might have..." He said playfully. "A hint of just how much.."

"Right, you think you can fix everything with sex . You're not getting off that easy Finn." She climbed off him and he groaned. He pulled himself up to a siting position, Rachel facing him. Finn smiled. He was tired but clearly knew she wouldn't give up until he gave her something. "Before I tell you anything, I have something to ask you." Rachel arched her eyebrow. "Are you happy?"

"Finn... Really... I am just about to lose my cool here!"

"Just answer the question Rachel." The tone in his voice gave no room for discussions. "Are you happy here? At home with the kids? Just being a mom?"

"Finn, you know I do, I love out children more than anything. That's not even up for debate."

"But you feel like something is missing right? Like you have this... Void somewhere inside?" Rachel bit her lip.

"Sometimes I miss how my life used to be.." Rachel admitted painfully. "Mostly I just miss working, doing something, anything related to theater." Finn reached for her hand.

"See? This isn't enough, not for the great star that is Rachel Berry."

"Hudson." She corrected. "And it's more than enough, it's just a feeling of longing Finn.."

"I want you to go back to work." He said bluntly. "Find a play, and make it amazing like only you know how... I want you to be thinker-bell Rachel, I want you to shine.."

**So what did you guys think? There's isn't much left, now! Will Rachel go back to work? And what about Finn going back to teaching and telling his dad about it? **

**Ps: Finn works singing on players for several NFL teams. **

**Thank you for reading and please review if you can :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't Miss Your Life**

**"Don't let such precious moments pass. We all know time goes way too fast. Hold on tight 'cause it don't happen twice**

**Don't miss your life." Finn Hudson has a successful life as as business man to his father's company a somewhat exhausting demanding job which requires him to be away a lot. One day he gets the chance to realize his job isn't as important as missing on his own life. **

**I adore the song by Phill Vassar and I thought I'd write a small fic I don't know if I will expand it. I do hope you enjoy! **

**I own nothing. **

**Chapter 4: **

He had called his parents that night to make sure they could see each other Sunday. He had not really seen his parents much lately, specially Carole, who had called him her long lost son. Chris was utterly surprised Finn had made it home early, thinking the deal had not come trough. Of course his wife had shut him down, her excitement to her son more important than some silly contract.

"Are you sure you want to this today Finn?" Rachel asked worriedly as they pulled up to the Hudson driveway. Finn smiled.

"I have to do it at some point Rach. Today's better than nothing." His wife nodded, clearly giving it a rest. He had made up his mind.

"Finally!" Carole met up Finn and the others at the door. "I do hope everyone brought their swimming trunks!"

"Can we go into the pool now mommy?" Matt asked excitedly. It was almost summer so the weather was quite nice outside.

"I don't see why not." Rachel smiled down at her seven year old. "Just wait a second while I get you guys ready okay?"

Matt's face fell. "Sweetie, how are you?" Carole hugged Rachel quickly.

"I'm good, what about you? Ive missed you!"

"Yes, me too. I missed you at our weekly lunch with Kurt." Carole beamed.

"Yes, he will not forgive me for that." Finn laughed. "I just had a last minute appointment with Cory."

The boy instantly looked up as her eyes filled with worry "Everything is okay Grandma." The smile on his lips was so much like Finn. Her features relaxed.

"I'm glad to hear that sweetie. We all pray for it to continue like that." there was a moment of silence. "Well, Why don't you go in and settle in, I'll be right there." The older woman hugged each grandchild as Rachel was being pulled by Matt who was eagerly waiting to be given the get go on the pool. Once the kids and Rachel were out of sight, Carole turned to her son. "This is a nice surprise."

Finn lowered his head with a smile. "You couldn't really compete with the pool. It's deal sealer," he gave her a charming smile.

"I see." She moved to hug her son. "I'm so glad to see you baby."

"Me too mom." He kissed her cheek softly. "Where's dad?"

"Where do you think?" This made Finn huff. They began to walk into the garden, there was a guest house at the far end where Chris office was, more like it was his man cave or something. "So are you going to tell me what happened?" Carole asked.

"What do you mean?" He shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Honey, as much as I love having all of you here, I know this isn't a purely social call. You certainly take after your dad on the matter... There's got to be something you have to talk to him about." Finn looked down, conserving his composure but battling about telling her the truth.

"I'm thinking about going back to teaching...I've never really gotten into it and that's all I ever wanted to do since we lived in Lima. But now... Well my job doesn't really require teaching..." Carole stopped cold. It wasn't a lie she and Chris had followed Finn and Rachel to New York after Cory's birth to help out, the business was great from Chris's main office in Lima and Toledo but New York presented a new opportunity, one he had taken in a heartbeat because, he had a an amazing eye for business.

"Finn! That's amazing! What does Rachel think about it?"

"Well it's a lot less money but she said she's willing to help me with expenses if all goes well, and I have savings here and there, Cory's in a good place health speaking and... I don't know mom, I'll be around more, spending time with the kids."

Carole smiled softly as she heard him ramble.

"You've definitely made up your mind haven't you sweetheart?"

"I have. Sports was once my thing mom and it then it just wasn't, I don't want to keep thinking about what my life would have been like if I had been able to play professionally, that's not who I am anymore." Carole knew there was bitterness in Finn's voice, alongside with regret, he'd never wanted to disappoint Chris, and yet, he was sure his dad wouldn't take his decision in too kindly.

"There he is!" A voice boomed from the small structure. "Where's the brood?"

"Hi dad." Finn hugged his father warmly. "They are around."

"Let me tell you Finn, I was quite surprised to hear you were coming, I heard the meeting in Los Angeles went great."

"It did. San Francisco paid big for Joel."

"See?! I told you, we find gold and they build Midas's hand!" Finn smiled shyly.

"Can we not talk business later? What about the pool, I'm sure everyone is waiting for us ." Carole let out.

"Aww you big party pooper let us talk some more! Finn is bee bringing some good people on board, which pays for the pol we have such fun on."

"Dad, I really don't think Rachel can handle four kids at the pool l, I promised them I would get in with them before dinner, maybe we can talk later?"

Chris's eyes dropped but he nodded. And Finn let out a sharp breath.

* * *

"Daddy!" Finn had reached the pool where Rachel was watching Matt and Cory inside the pool.

"Here honey, you should have some fun, I've got her." Carole took Hannah from Rachel.

"Daddy can I go pool too?" Jack asked expectantly as Finn took his sandals off.

"In a minute buddy." He took his shirt off.

"Wait up babe, you need some sun screen." Finn and Jack rolled their eyes as she got them and their sensitive skin ready, "there." She beamed at them.

"Daddy come on!" Matt pleaded from the pool.

Finn got Jack ready with floaters as they both joined the other kids inside.

A few minutes passed where Rachel would smile at her boys, she of course knew Finn wouldn't let her off the hook about the pool. "So who wants mommy to come in?" The three kids cheered on as he shot his wife a wicked smile.

"Yes mommy!" Jack held on to Finn's neck. "Come mommy!"

"Yeah mom!" Cory agreed playfully. Before she knew it Finn was out the pool and drinking wet, pulling her along with him.

"Don't you dare Finn Hudson!" Clearly this was a lost battle. She was too small to even have a standing chance. "Finn!" She hissed as he threw both of them into the pool. Finn let her go just to feel himself being splashed on the face. "You'll pay for that Finn Christopher Hudson!"

The kids giggled, Finn might be tall but Rachel was feisty enough to give him a run for his money. They began a playful banter that ended on Finn entrapping her to kiss her on the lips. "You play no fair." She pouted.

"Neither do you honey." Finn grinned into her lips.

They remained in the pool for an hour or so more, even getting the baby inside. Finn held her high above the water as he sat on the stairs watching the boys play on the not so deep end of the pool. "So what happened?" Rachel asked brushing the back of his head.

"Nothing yet." Finn admitted. "I just didn't want to ruin it for neither of us, I'll talk to him after dinner."

"You know you're just stalling don't you?"

"Yes, but I don't want to ruin the chance for mom, she got to hang out with the kids anyways."

Rachel smiled kindly kissing his cheek. "But you'll do it tonight."

"I will" he agreed.

"Dad! Come on this game isn't fair!" Cory pleaded as his brothers were gaining up on him. "Help!" Finn chuckled.

"I guess I have to go, before it damages his self steam ."

"He'll get over it." Rachel kissed him softly, "you did took off the swim shirt in the end."

"That I did."

"Dad!"

"Here." He handed her the baby, kissing her forehead softly, "you girls pay nice okay?"

"We will, go have fun." He sent her a half crooked smile and headed on the boy's direction.

* * *

"Thank you so much for dinner Carole, it was wonderful." Rachel said as they reached dessert.

"Thank you sweetie, I do hope everyone has room for ice cream."

" I want please grandma!" Matty beamed.

"Me too!"

"Tell you what? Why don't you go into the TV room and eat it there while we all have a little talk okay?" Carole said smiling. She led the kids to the room. "Be careful with those hands boys! No touching furniture with creamy hands!" Rachel warned.

There was a moment of silence between Finn, Rachel and Chris. "I better go help your mom." Rachel squeezed her husband's shoulder softly.

Finn looked into Chris's eyes. "So dad, there's something I need to talk to you about."

Chris shifted on his chair. "What is it kid?"

"Rachel and I have been talking and... Well I don't really want to do this because I really didn't want..."

"You want or not want what son?"

"I've decided I want to return to teaching." There it was.

"What?" Was Chris's immediate response.

"I've given it a lot of thought and..."

"You are telling me you want to quit?" Finn took a deep breath. "Is that what I'm hearing?"

"I'm so grateful for the opportunity you gave me, I can't thank you enough for getting me out of trouble, specially with Cory's medical bills, but I just... I'm not really happy doing it anymore." Silence.

"Have you found another job yet?"

"No, I wanted to talk to you first." Finn admitted. "I hope you understand where I'm coming from dad... I really, really want this."

* * *

**So what did you think guys? We'll see more of their conversation next chapter and what about Rachel's decision of going back to work? **

**Some of you have been asking about the kids's ages: **

**Cory (9 almost 10) **

**Matt (7)**

**Jack (3)**

**Hannah (7 months old) **

**thank you for reding! please review if you can :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't Miss Your Life**

**"Don't let such precious moments pass. We all know time goes way too fast. Hold on tight 'cause it don't happen twice**

**Don't miss your life." Finn Hudson has a successful life as as business man to his father's company a somewhat exhausting demanding job which requires him to be away a lot. One day he gets the chance to realize his job isn't as important as missing on his own life.**

**Happy Father's Day to everyone celebrating! In honor of this day I've decided to update this fic! I do hope you like this chapter! I'll include some Finn and kids bonding time ;)**

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter 5:**

Finn searched for his fathers eyes. "You should have played football." He said. "You. My only son should have been one of those kids drafted to the NLF."

"Dad..."

"I remember us playing catch all afternoon until your mom would come get us because it had become dark. Do you remember that kid?"

"I do." Finn said with a slight smile. "It is one of my favorite childhood memories." They exchanged a sad smile.

"I'll call my friend Joan and put on a good word for you at your aunts old school. She might be able to get you something before the beginning of the next school year." Finn had to nod slowly as the words left Chris. Had he been calm about this whole thing? How was that possible?

"I... Sure, that'd be great dad, I appreciate it,"

"Why don't I hear my china or anything else breaking?" Carole said entering with Rachel in tow.

"Are you guys okay?" Rachel moved behind Finn.

"We are." He took her hand, kissing the palm. "Dad might be able to help me get a job before the school year begins" Rachel's eyes focus on Chris's. "it'd be great to see some of my old friends, won't it babe?"

"Yes."

"Chris..." Carole said slowly. "Honey, are you okay with this? I mean... It's really sudden..."

"I'd already made too many decisions for Finn growing up. He's a man, with a family. If it will be this way, then that's the way it has to be." Carole moved to kiss her husband on the cheek and then glanced over at Finn and Rachel.

"Thanks dad." Finn said falling back on the chair as his body relaxed.

Chris smiled. That crooked half smile.

* * *

"Dad?" Finn had come to the office for the past week to help out in order to be able to step out. Finn's cousin who had actually played football for a while would be taking over. He had grown up in New York and Finn had come more than once growing up.

"Son, come in I was just giving Tim a few tips, I know he knows the drill but, it's different to be on the other side, isn't it?"

"Hey man, I can't believe I get to do this as my day job!" His cousin beamed. Finn smirked. "Uncle Chris is a genius!"

"You kiss ass." Chris mused. "It's fine, now you better get out of before I keep you overnight." Tim nodded, hugging and after Finn promised to have him over for dinner soon, his younger cousin left. "So what's up kid?" Finn sat across his dad at the main office.

"I just wanted to let you know I got the job at Cedar's cove."

Chris smiled. "I knew you would Finn." They exchanged silent understanding.

"Yeah well, I couldn't have done it without you, I can even walk to work."

"That's good, at least one of us will keep in shape," Finn smiled but didn't answer back, Chris knew something was up, as they were so alike. "Something on your mind Finn?"

The younger Hudson shook his head, he didn't want to admit l his dad that he had not, in a million years be okay with him quitting.

"I... Are you sure you're okay with this?" Chris frowned. "I just... I was really freaked out about telling you because I knew you wouldn't be okay with it" Chris smiled.

"That's true, I wouldn't have."

"I just..I was tired of screwing up, like I did with the army or when we had Cory barely out of high school. I didn't want to see you be disappointed in me dad and me quitting seemed exactly that, But it's not..."

"First of all." Chris cut him off. "I love Cory and yes, I was mad because you weren't near ready for a child when Rachel became pregnant, I didn't want you to make the same mistakes I did. But don't you ever regret becoming a parent Finn, I have watched you and you were born to make sure those kids are loved and love just the same." Finn was really confused, although he felt tears nearing his eyes. Chris wasn't the one to bare his feelings like Finn was. "I am so proud of the man you're turning out to be, I just wish I had something more to do with it." His words were full of regret.

"You had everything to do with it." Finn said sincerely. "You're worth looking up to, Dad."

"Sometimes that's not enough Chris admitted sadly. "There's something I have to tell you Finn." Before the former quarterback could process his words Chris continued. "On the same day you told me about you wanting to leave the company I had received a call from the hospital cleaning me from a brain tumor."

Finn went pale. "It's benign so they don't really need to take it out but... They might have found something else..."

"Dad..."

"I haven't told your mom yet, it's probably from my days in the army when I... Lost my way."

Finn felt numb. Yes, he was terrified of his dad, mostly because Finn had turned out to be so different from him and the last thing he wanted was to mess it all up. By being so different.

"What are you saying... You might or not be sick?" Finn chocked out. Chris nodded.

"You want me to come with you. I know you won't tell mom until you're sure because she worries too much but... I could go.."

Chris moved his chair aside to stand, he reached for Finn who was steel hard on the chair. He moved up as Chris offered him his arms. "It will be okay Finn, it's going to be fine." Finn buried his face against Chris as small sobs began to escape him. "I'm not going anywhere..."

"I'm sorry..." Finn chocked out. "You should be the one..."

"Finn, it's fine, I love how you're not afraid to be scared, unlike me..." Finn lifted his head as Chris cleaned his eyes softly. "I just want you to be happy Finn, because I love you."

"I love you too dad."

* * *

"Daddy's home!" Jack roared as soon as Finn walked trough. He caught him swiftly.

"Hey buddy... You smell good. Did you take a bath?"

"Mommy made me." Jack pouted as he wrapped his arms around his dad's neck.

"I didn't make you mister!" Rachel mused. "You shouldn't be all dirty before dinner, it smells bad!" Jack smirked as he shared a glance with Finn.

"Hey babe." Finn leaned to kiss his wife softly on the lips. "How was your day?"

"It was good, I actually have something to tell you."

Finn frowned as soon as she mouthed later . "Now lets get ready for dinner."

"Grilled chessus!" Jack said excitedly. Finn rolled his eyes at the term.

"Right, it's my turn to make dinner..."

"It is.." Rachel said.

"So... We'll make something special then." Finn placed Jack on the counter. "Sandwiches anyone?"

* * *

"Finn?" Rachel had come from checking on the boys as she held Hannah in her arms. Finn was on the bed, his eyes focused on the computer. "Hey. What are you doing?"

"Nothing right now since the most beautiful girls just came to see me." He said looking up. Hannah began to reach for her dad as Finn set her safely between his legs. She'd began to play with his hand, pulling on his fingers."hey there baby girl, what are you doing?"

"She likes drooling all over daddy because he's so handsome." Rachel said playfully as Hannah had now began to put Finn's hand in her mouth. He lifted her up so she could be staring directly at him. Rachel watched as Finn laid back putting the baby on his chest and talking to her. "It looks like you guys are all set. Give me a second."

"Sure babe." Finn smiled as she moved to the bathroom to being her night ritual. When she came out, Finn had fallen asleep, Hannah on his chest. Rachel took Finn's glasses off gently and lifted a sleeping Hannah into her arms waking Finn up.

"I'll be right back, okay?" She placed the baby on the crib in he next room and the baby monitor near by and joined Finn on the bed.

"So about my news." She said softly cuddled on his chest. "I've given it a lot of thought and... I've decided I don't want to go back to work just yet." Finn looked down. "I just, you said it yourself. Life's too short and if it is then we don't have enough time too really enjoy having the kids for long... That's why I've decided to join Shelby in business." Finn looked utterly confused. "I'd borrow the small studio down the daycare to give singing and dancing classes... The kids have siblings so... I could make my own hours and have Hannah close in case something happens..."

"That's... A great idea Rach!" Finn said softly. "I'm sure your mom will love to have you around more."

"And I don't pay rent so that's great as well!" She agreed. Finn watched her share her excitement and decided that whatever he had to tell her, would have to wait.

* * *

**Okay so I don't know what came over me! The characters took. Life of their own! My fanfic might just became longer! What do you think? What's going to happen with Chris? And Finchel have another hard decision to make as Cory's birthday approaches.**

**I do hope you liked the way I sort of honored Finn and Chris as dads! Thanks for reading and please review if you can :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't Miss Your Life**

**"Don't let such precious moments pass. We all know time goes way too fast. Hold on tight 'cause it don't happen twice**

**Don't miss your life." Finn Hudson has a successful life as as business man to his father's company a somewhat exhausting demanding job which requires him to be away a lot. One day he gets the chance to realize his job isn't as important as missing on his own life.**

**A/N: hello everyone! Thank you so much for supporting the story! Sorry it took me so long! I do hope you like what's to come next.**

**Chapter 6:**

"Happy birthday baby!" Rachel said as Cory blew the candles on his cake. They'd decided to have it as a small picnic near Central Park with everyone who was still in New York.  
"Did you make a wish?" Finn asked him quietly. Cory nodded.  
"Okay so... Time for presents!" Kurt said excitedly. "Open mine and uncle's Blaine." Cory did as he was told. Kurt, working on fashion recived quite the discounts in some stores and got Finn and Rachel's kids with clothes. The rest of the gifts consisted on various items from his aunts and uncles and money from his grandparents.

* * *

Finn spotted Rachel watching the kids play silently as he totted Hannah. "What's on your mind babe?" Rachel leaned her head on her husband's shoulder.  
"I was... I can't believe Cory is ten... I remember walking up at night when he cried and not knowing if he'd always be with us."  
"Rachel..."  
"I know, I know... I'm overthinking everything... But, Finn I really thought I would never see this day..."

"I know babe." Finn kissed her softly on the lips.

_"There isn't an easy way to explain this to you." Dr. Solomon said. "Babies, primarily when they present some health issues as they grow and begin to develop... when we think they seem to have gotten past the worse, are presented with an even bigger challenge, which in most cases its hard to determine even with all the technology we have today."_

_"What... What are you saying?" Finn asked as he looked down at Rachel._

_"There is a murmur in Cory's heart, it had not been detected until now. Sadly, not until something like This happens, are we, able to detect it."_

_"What does this mean?" Rachel was able to find her voice, but her heart was heavy._

_"For now, it means we have to monitor him. So the infection he's battling with doesn't affect his heart. Then we will be able to run some more test, I'm sorry guys, I wish I had more answers for you, but for now, all we have to do is wait."_

* * *

Hannah began to fuss in Finn's arms pulling Rachel from her thoughts . "Ah sweetie, are you hungry?" She took the baby from Finn and moved to sit on a bench. She moved the diaper bag on her side and prepared a bottle.  
"I see you're all set." Finn kissed the baby's forehead. Finn spotted his dad on the side. "I'll be right back."  
"We'll be here." Rachel said softly as she watched as Finn moved to his dad. He'd told her about Chris being sick but she just didn't know just how serious it was and she'd promised to keep quiet so Carole wouldn't worry, but she knew just how much it hurt Finn to see his father suffer. Two months ago, when Finn had quit his job, the two of them had become closer. And Rachel was grateful Finn had that as Chris had been an absent father growing up.  
"I can't believe your kid is ten," Chris said kindly crossing his arms across his chest.  
"Yeah, me neither." Finn admitted. "So you talked to mom?"  
"I have. She said she'd come to chemo with me next week." Finn's heart ached. After trying to fight this disease with a low profile over the pasts weeks, the doctors had come to the conclusion they needed to more agresive to kill the cancer. "I'm just glad she didn't kill me for keeping it hidden from her for so long. "  
"Boys! What are you doing over there! I want to take a picture!" Carole called them to where the others were.  
Okay. Here." Carole handed the camera for Finn to set it up and the Hudson clan gathered around. Finn had his arms around the birthday boy, Rachel stood beside him holding on to Hannah as Chris and Carole hugged jack and Matt. Finn looked down over at his son.

_"Oh god.." Rachel gasped. "There's a number of things that could cause a murmur, but the most common is the fact that his heart isn't receiving enough blood, or sending it out to the rest of his body like it should.."_

_Finn couldn't listen to another word. His eyes were fixed on his small child. The baby in Rachel's arms. Their son._

_"So what do we do?" Shelby's voice snapped him back to reality._

_"For now, we'd like to asses how much damage there actually is..."_

_"And in order to that.."_

_"You need to get close to his heart." Finn spoke. "He's going to need surgery."_

_"What?! No!" Rachel screamed holding on to Cory for dear life. "No there must be another way!"_

_"There isn't, I'm sorry."_

_"No lady, you're doctors, figure out a way!" Santana snapped._

_"We can't decide the course of treatment for Cory blindly. I wish we could..."_

_"What are the risks?" Shelby asked. The kids all stared at her._

_"Like any other surgery, there are always major risks, but we'll take every precaution..." They explained the risks. Bleeding out, infection, death.."_

_Death._

_"We'll give you some time to consider your options, but if I am being honest." Dr. Solomon said kindly. "As a mother, I would advise you to let us help your baby in the only way we know possible."_

_"What happens if we don't do the surgery?" Kurt asked._

_"His heart could give out."_

_"He'd have a heart attack," Finn said grimly._

_"Yes." Dr. Harris said. "His heart would eventually stop." Finn had to take the baby from Rachel because she began shaking violently, screaming. Kurt and Santana held her down._

_"We'll give you a minute." Harris said._

_"No, I want you to do the surgery.." Finn said bluntly._

_"Finn.." His brother warned. He turned to glance over at Rachel and then Cory. The doctor nodded. His new born was having surgery. _

**So, this wasn't very long but things will get a little hard for finchel soon. I do hope you like the direction I am taking with this. Thanks for reading! Flashbacks are in italics. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't Miss Your Life**

**"Don't let such precious moments pass. We all know time goes way too fast. Hold on tight 'cause it don't happen twice**

**Don't miss your life." Finn Hudson has a successful life as as business man to his father's company a somewhat exhausting demanding job which requires him to be away a lot. One day he gets the chance to realize his job isn't as important as missing on his own life.**

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm back with a new chapter for the story... Did you noticed a little cross over with my other storyline? So there's isn't much of this left and that makes be a bit sad, but thankfully I have a few stories I'm working on at the moment. **

**I don't own Glee! **

**Chapter 7:**

Finn stood quietly by his father's side as he sat on the chair, the IV hooked to his arm proving to be incredibly distracting. Carole sat by Chris's side reading a magazine.  
"Someone please speak, I'm not dead just yet, you know?" He hissed the word dead looking around at the other patients. Finn and Carole looked at each other.  
"Chris, please don't joke."  
"then you two better talk to me or I will continue." He said quite frustrated. Finn sighed. He hated to see his dad somewhat desperate. Ever since finding out about the cancer something in Chris had clicked, like he was a completely different guy, specially around Finn who had been used to his high expectations and hard character buildings manner.  
"Oh, Finn how is Rachel doing at teaching? Is she liking it?"  
"Yeah, she's a natural." Finn glowed with pride. It wasn't a lie Rachel had been teaching in her studio for almost 2 months now and she loved it. She had her own hours and kept Hannah close to her with Shelby.  
"I'm glad." Carole said sweetly.  
They remained quiet again. The mood was a bit too tense. Suddenly Finn's phone buzzed. It was a text from Rachel. She was here at the hospital.

"You must be Mr. Hudson." A lady extended her hand. It wasn't Cory's regular doctor and Finn tensed up. Cory was sitting on a bed. His face was covered by a mask. "I'm dr. Cutter. I was referred by Dr. Solomon."  
"Rach," Finn moved to his wife's side. There was no sight of the other kids around. She pulled him away to the next room, excusing herself.  
"Finn, I...I don't know what happened, I turned around and the next second he was on the ground..." She buried her fade against his chest, clearly looking away from Cory. She knew Cory would blame himself for his unfortunate visit to the hospital.  
"Rach." Finn said calmly. "Cory is fine, okay? The doctors are taking care of him." Rachel nodded.  
"How is your dad?" She cleaned her anxious face.  
"He's hanging in there." Finn smiled weakly.  
"I can't imagine how your mom is feeling."  
"I bet you can." Finn said sweetly.  
"So much for family vacations huh?" The bitterness in Rachel's voice made Finn's heart ache.  
"Yeah well, I get sunburn easily." Finn crooked a smile. "I'm a 100 sun proof kind of guy." Rachel sighed. Somehow Finn always managed to make her feel better. Even at the worse of times, she would always feel safe.

* * *

_He sat there holding on to his wife. She had her face against his chest, water pooling from her eyes.  
"Finn honey." Carole's voice came from the side making him look up. He looked down to Rachel. She seemed to have fallen asleep.  
"Hey mom."  
"Your father just fished talking to the doctor, he told me Cory might need surgery again." Yes, his tender five year old son was sleeping next to them.  
"Yeah, he needs a new conduit. His isn't working right anymore." Finn didn't quite understand all the technic stuff surrounding a complicated heart condition.  
"And how are you?" His mother asked placing a hand on his shoulder. Finn tended to be strong most times. His mother knew. Now he was a father of two beautiful boys, yes, Cory was 5 and Matty 2. This time around Finn and Rachel had feared the worst, but Matt seemed to be perfectly healthy.  
"Daddy?" A small voice said behind Carole. "Mommy..."  
"Hey baby bear." Carole said sweetly smiling. She remembered calling Finn that when he was a little boy.  
"Gramma I'm hungry." The little boy said with a weak smile.  
"Oh well that's a good sign then."  
"Hey buddy." Finn stood up moving Rachel around so she wouldn't wake up."I'm going to call the nurse to see if we can get something to eat, okay?"  
"Daddy?"  
"Yeah buddy?" Finn asked sweetly.  
"I didn't mean to get sick. I didn't mean to make mommy sad. Is she mad?"  
"of course she's not baby, mommy is just a little tired." Finn gave him a crooked smile kissing the boy's forehead. "And we know you didn't want to be sick."  
"Okay." The little boy shrugged."I'm tired too daddy,." Cory admitted tiredly.  
"It's ok kiddo, I'll be right here." Rachel would watch from the corner of her eye how it was that Finn mended everything with his bright smile and reassuring words._

* * *

Rachel spent the night at the hospital with Cory while Finn drove Chris and Carole home, Matt and Jack along. Santana had stayed behind with Rachel at the hospital to care for Hannah.  
"I'll be calling the insurance company tomorrow Finn. I to make sure you and Rachel will be able to pay off Cory's stay," Carole said, Chris had fallen asleep on the next seat. While his mom sat on the back with the boys.  
"It's okay mom, you don't have to." Finn said kindly."dad's treatment is expensive enough. Rachel and I will manage. We always have."  
"still...I feel. Feel like I'm doing enough." Carole brushed Chris's cheek. "For neither of them."  
"Mom. Come on. You're like the only one who's ever tried to do everything. Ever since dad came back from the war. That's all you've done. We didn't know dad would get sick."  
"Still, I wish I could do more." She insisted tiredly. Finn looked on the review mirror. He wished that too.

**What did you guys think? It's just bad luck or what? And yet summer isn't over so trouble isn't either. But the story nearly is! So what happens? And who will help the Hudson clan?  
Thanks for reading! Please review if you can!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't Miss Your Life**

**"Don't let such precious moments pass. We all know time goes way too fast. Hold on tight 'cause it don't happen twice**

**Don't miss your life." Finn Hudson has a successful life as as business man to his father's company a somewhat exhausting demanding job which requires him to be away a lot. One day he gets the chance to realize his job isn't as important as missing on his own life.**

**A/N: sorry it's been so long guys! I really don't have an excuse! I do hope you enjoy this second to last chapter of the story.**

**I don't own Glee. **

**Chapter 8:**

Finn was way over his head. He'd gone back to teaching which in reality meant more expenses and less money. Yes, he loved his job but he'd lay awake at night thinking how to make ends mean. His mother's insurance had proved to be extremely helpful, even though it killed him to see she'd rather use it to help them than to be there for Chris, well she really was there for him too, but either way Finn felt like crap. Sure, he'd married and had a kid at 19 and somehow had made it work even though Cory was a very delicate child, he had somehow survived college and having three more children, and yet the fact of not being able to care for them the right way killed him.

"Finn?" Rachel arrived home on a warm September night, she'd class at 8 and he'd been there to tuck the kids in.

"In here!" He called.

"Hey." She said softy, Finn was on the bed going through his computer. He'd wear these half-moon glasses now, mostly during the night and it made him look adorable, but she saw nothing but exhaustion on Finn's eyes. "How was today?"

"Good, normal I guess." He added in as she joined him on the bed. "Dad has a final chemo next week and then we, the doctor said we'd just have to wait to see if it worked." He let out. Rachel moved closer and began to caress his short hair. Finn closed his eyes at the simple touch. "I hope he gets out of this Rach, I mean, he survived a war, life has a cruel sick way to pay one back." There's nothing but bitterness in his voice.

"There's always a silver lighting at the end of every storm Finn, and your dad is strong, he'll pull trough. And so will we."

* * *

And yet, crap kept falling on them. Chris's treatment took a toll on his health and he ended up with respiratory problems. He took the kids to see him a couple times a few weeks after the prognosis because he might not make it out of this and he wanted him to make the most out of this. Funny, when you are sick, every minute seemed to count.

"What's with the face Finn? You look like you seen a ghost..." His dad said one afternoon. It's almost time for Chris's birthday, which is a blessing given all the crap that's been going on.

"I'm fine." He sipped on his beer as they watched a football game. The kid Finn had signed on his last month at the company was playing.

"That's not being fine." He commented turning off the volume on the TV. His dad wasn't the one to talk much, he preferred quiet understanding, which was the reason he'd always had a problem with his emotional child. "Wanna talk about it?" Now that he thought of it, he should have said yes, he should have let it all out. And yet something had held him back.

"I think we should have a big party." Rachel said one weekend.

"No, not big parties. I don't need pity from more people than the ones required." He said sternly.

"Then who should we invite?" His wife asked. Chris didn't have an answer that much Finn knew.

* * *

It was a nice December afternoon as the Hudson clan gathered in the grandparent's backyard to celebrate Chris.

"What are you thinking?" Rachel said leaning her body against Finn, she melted against his touch as he wrapped his arms around her. They would watch as Carole spoke to a few of her friends and Chris entertained the children, with Hannah gigging in his lap.

"About... This could be his last Christmas..." Finn spoke grimly. With two weeks left until the actual event, the weight of his words echoed inside Rachel, it was a hard reality to grasp, and yet she was determined not to give up hope, but the state in which Finn found his father told otherwise, his once veteran hero father was now in a wheelchair, the extents of the cancer and the consequences of whatever it entailed had been too much. He had been given 6 months tops.

"You don't know that." His wife spoke softly. Having a special needs child, like Cory Rachel had learned to cherish every moment she could, and even though Chris had not been her number one fan, having given the fact she'd forced Finn to move to New York with her after Cory, well not forced him but he'd said it so, he was her family and Finn's dad nevertheless so it pained her to see such a strong man so affected.

"Who are you kidding?" The icy tone made her shiver. He pulled away from her, and she let him.

But who were they really kidding? Christmas came and it was one of the tensest moments in Finn's life. They had returned to Lima so they could be with Rachel's dads as well. Being back at his childhood home only made it more real for Finn and Carole as well. Not a lot of people knew this, but Carole and Chris had had gotten married for the same reason Rachel and him had, yes, they loved each other but circumstances had made it a bit rushed. That had first sent young Chris down at the spiral of what his life came to be. He and Carole had been young when she had become pregnant, and they were still too young for what life had in store for them when they had lost their first child, a boy they would name Cory but never had a chance to see grow up, a boy who would later have a little brother. But damage had already been made when Finn had come along and even though Chris loved him dearly his relationship had been a tricky one. And yet as Finn watched from afar that Christmas as how his son spoke excitedly about Christmas and Santa, Finn was grateful of having Chris smile, he caught his father looking at him. The two of them shared a knowing look and a smile.

* * *

"That thing could kill you." Came Finn's voice as he found Chris alone in the kitchen with a cigarette, known for his habits being younger, Chris smile.

"It's totally worth it kid." His father said. Finn rolled his eyes. They remained silent for a moment as Finn leaned against the kitchen sink. "Drink with me." He heard his dad say as he moved his chair to reach for two glasses and a whiskey bottle, Finn knew he'd stashed. Finn's eyes were suspicious as he took the glass. "Special year, 1994." Finn felt a lump forming on his throat. "That was a great year," he smiled coyly. "Help me will you?" Finn poured the two glasses and a small clash of the glass was the only thing heard for a moment.

"Dad..." Finn said after a moment. He didn't know what to say, this was too much for him to be able to handle. He suddenly felt like that 15 Year old boy, lost and torn between his love for music and his desire to live up to parent expectation.

"You take care of your mother." He said, even though he wasn't old, he clearly sounded like one of those western movie guys Finn used to watch growing up. "Don't let her dwell on stuff top much, women tend to do so often." Finn smiled. "I know I never approved as to whatever you were thinking when the time came for you to grow up." Oh god, earth swallow him now, this was sounding a lot like a goodbye. "I never wanted you to make the same mistakes I did growing up, I never did wanted you to live under that amount of pressure. And yet, yolk somehow made it impossible not to make my same mistakes." Here we go again. "I am proud of what you did in spite of it." Chris continued. He was talking about becoming a teen parent and marrying so young, and I might not have liked some of it, but you made good for yourself, you found a good girl and you set your mind on doing a better job than the one I did, I sure as hell wasn't the best dad out there and it haunts me, it really does, but you my boy, are one of the best, and you never let anyone, not even me, tell you otherwise." Finn's eyes were glistening, god, this was goodbye.

He took his glasses off, sniffing as Chris drank what was left on his glass. "Now you promise me you'll never let that go Finn, no matter what happens, hold on to that heart of yours. Because truth be told, the world needs more hearts like that one."

* * *

Night fell and so did the expectations of the next morning. Finn carried Chris up the stairs to the main bedroom, followed closely by the girls.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," he told them. Unlike anything he'd done before now that Finn was a grown man, Chris brushed his thumb over his son's face as he laid him down. "Merry Christmas Finn."

"Merry Christmas dad."

Later, there in his childhood room, with Rachel's face on his chest, Finn felt like his lungs were compressing as he cried, literally like a child who'd had nothing left in this world, like a small boy who craved for some love to be given, Rachel brushed his sweaty cheeks as tears fell. "Shh..." She kissed his jaw, and Finn's body relaxed under her touch. "Baby, it will be okay, you'll see..."

"How?" He asked, full of vulnerability, like when he'd found out he had not made it to Ohio State during his senior year of School. "How am I supposed to feel? I tried my best to run away from him Rachel, to pull away from the man I thought I'd become and now, he's going to die and I have this feeling that I could have done better, I could have tried to make things right. "

"I... I know it feels like that now, Like you want to blame yourself for your strained relationship with him, but it's not all on you. You two made a choice and all you have now is time, time to make it right."

"I'm running out of time." He said frustrated moving to sit on the bed, he was soaked in sweat and tears. She touched his arm slightly but he didn't move or recognized her. She left him be though, he moved into the bathroom.

she heard the water running as silence was all heard all around, she hoped this didn't cause the kids to wake up, but she didn't have the energy to consider that possibility as she heard a muffled sound. It sounded like sobs.

Her hand shook as she opened the bathroom door. Finn was inside the shower, dressed at his fullest as water poured down on him, he knelt against the tiles, his head down as he cried. And she held him, getting herself drenched in the process, he began to sob in her arms as she cradled his head.

"I don't want him to die Rach, I won't have time to say I'm sorry..." He was begging and she wasn't sure if she could give him what he wanted.

"Of course you will." She spoke softly kissing his forehead. "You'll tell him tomorrow, what's the best moment if not right now?" She asked him sweetly.

She had no idea how long they had stayed like that, just her offering comfort and him feeling it. Finally they changed and moved back on the bed, where exhaustion took the best of them.

* * *

**Okay I was going to keep it up with the chapter but I thought I'll leave that for the last chapter and then the epilogue. Thank you so much for reading, and if you shed a tear or two I wouldn't blame you, as I did too.:')**


End file.
